Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for transmitting control information in wireless communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soring since the 4G communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5G communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post LTE system. For higher data transmit rates, 5G communication systems are considered to be implemented on ultra high frequency bands (mmWave), such as, e.g., 60 GHz. To mitigate pathloss on the ultra high frequency band and increase the reach of radio waves, the following techniques are taken into account for the 5G communication system: beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna. Also being developed are various technologies for the 5G communication system to have an enhanced network, such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation. There are also other various schemes under development for the 5G system including, e.g., hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access schemes.
The Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. Another arising technology is the Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the Big data processing technology and the IoT technology through, e.g., a connection with a cloud server. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. There is a recent ongoing research for inter-object connection technologies, such as the sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M), or the Machine-Type Communication (MTC). In the IoT environment may be offered intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another to create human life a new value. The IoT may have various applications, such as the smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health-care, or smart appliance industry, or state-of-art medical services, through conversion or integration of general information technology (IT) techniques and various industries.
Thus, there are various ongoing efforts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, the sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), or other 5G techniques are implemented by schemes, such as beamforming, multi-input multi-output (MIMO), and array antenna schemes. The above-mentioned application of the cloud radio access network (RAN) as a Big data processing technique may be said to be an example of the convergence of the 5G and IoT technologies.
Meanwhile, a critical requirement for next-generation wireless communication systems is, among others, to support the demand of high data transmission rates. To that end, various techniques including multiple input multiple output (MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), and relay are being researched, but the most fundamental and stable solution is to increase bandwidth.
However, frequency resources have been saturated as of today, and the wide frequency band is partially being used for various techniques. For that reason, carrier aggregation (CA) is adopted as an approach to secure a wide bandwidth to meet the demand for high data transmission. In CA, dispersed bandwidths each are designed to meet basic requirements to operate an independent system, and such multiple bandwidths are bundled into one system. Next-generation wireless communication systems require specific schemes to meet service requirements.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.